Dos perspectivas navideñas
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Itachi y Minato aprecian la navidad desde dos puntos muy diferente hasta que se encuentran. Oneshot. ItaMina. Reto para la comunidad minatoitachi en LJ.


Hay esta cosa sobre las navidades que siempre ponen a Minato de buen humor.

Una era que Naruto, a pesar de haber crecido e independizado, siempre encontraba el tiempo para venir a pasarla con él. Otra que las personas a su alrededor se portaban más amables que de costumbre y la esperanza parecía flotar en el aire con solo unos días para cerrar del todo el año. Pero primordialmente era porque cuando daban las doce de la noche y todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran sonrisas sinceras de todas las personas que él más quería lo único que podía hacer era estar agradecido por tener la vida que llevaba y haber tomado todas las decisiones que lo habían llevado a ella. Filosóficamente, pensaba que la felicidad estaba hecha de todos estos pequeños momentos de alegría, y entonces podía resumir que su vida no era para nada mala.

Para Itachi Uchiha era completamente diferente, claro.

Las navidades para él siempre habían sido cenas de negocios interminables con personas mayores y aburridas decididas a querer mostrarse superiores a los otros ancianos a su alrededor, mientras él y su pequeño hermano Sasuke —al menos mientras lo era—, intentaban en vano imaginar lo que era una navidad como la pasarían niños mortales comunes en otros lugares.

Cuando Sasuke se independizó al irse a la universidad Itachi odió más las festividades porque ahora él tendría que ocuparse de todo el protocolo de atender a los invitados mientras su hermanito estaba fuera divirtiéndose como estaba seguro inevitablemente le contaría al día siguiente. Además sus padres estaban tan acostumbrados a estas reuniones que no tenían idea si estaban festejando la navidad o el año nuevo.

Luego vino la confesión de Sasuke. Su padre estaba furioso con él y con su familia, y eventualmente con el mundo. Así que Mikoto, su madre, y su hermano sabiamente le dieron el espacio suficiente para que asimilara la idea mientras ellos le daban la bienvenida estoica pero decidida que fue la única respuesta que pudieron obtener después de conocer a Naruto.

Claro, los años siguientes a esto, Itachi estaba seguro que Sasuke pasaba las navidades en un mejor lugar del que él estaba en esas ocasiones y se alegraba por él muy en el fondo. Aunque siempre se mostraba distante e indiferente cuando su hermano le preguntaba si querría venir con él ese año.

Como consecuencia, tres años después de que Sasuke terminara la universidad y se mudara oficialmente con Naruto, lejos del clan Uchiha, Fugaku tuvo que salir al extranjero por un viaje de negocios y Mikoto lo acompañó. Discutieron un poco sobre si Itachi debía encargarse solo de la reunión anual por navidad o si tan solo debían dejarla para el próximo año y poner el doble de esfuerzo en la reunión por año nuevo. Al final, la segunda opción fue la aceptada, ya que Itachi solo no podría ocuparse de atender a los invitados a la vez de supervisar al servicio de ayuda y Mikoto estuvo tajantemente terca en cuanto a contratar a algún supervisor de eventos que se pusiera a husmear por toda la casa para un trabajo que solo duraría una noche.

Así que cuando Sasuke lo llamó para preguntarle acerca de sus planes y de invitarlo como cada año a su celebración navideña, Itachi no tuvo ninguna excusa para no aceptar ir a ver a su hermano.

Por supuesto, cuando Minato se enteró que el hermano de Sasuke vendría a su casa esa navidad estuvo más que complacido con la idea, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ningún miembro de la familia del compañero de su hijo desde que habían comenzado su relación en la universidad.

Contento con la oportunidad se dedicó a los preparativos con más ahínco que otros años.

La casa de Minato era una de esas casa antiguas de principios de la era Meiji, era grande y a lo largo de los años había sufrido una serie de adiciones y el constante mantenimiento de sus dueños que la dejaban siempre en un estado armonioso y firme, pero que dejaba ver el estilo japonés antiguo y lo amplio de sus edificaciones.

Sin embargo, después de llenarla con todos los invitados de Minato y Naruto juntos, el dueño de la casa se puso a planear una nueva adición a la construcción que pudiera albergar a todas las personas que eras sus allegadas.

Además, Sasuke comenzaría a traer a sus familiares de ahí en adelante también, cada navidad juntos sería cada vez más y más alegre, y ruidosa.

Esto fue hasta que Itachi Uchiha entró por la puerta principal después de que Sasuke y Naruto hicieran visible su presencia. Naruto mismo se veía un poco nervioso ante la presencia de los dos Uchiha a sus espaldas, y aunque se relajó un poco al darle el abrazo de saludo a su padre, la tensión no dejó de ser percibible por los demás invitados que de pronto habían hecho un silencio hueco alrededor de los dos Uchiha.

Sasuke recibió el abrazo de Minato de buen grado. Ya acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto del padre de Naruto y seguro que al menos así lograría quebrar el incómodo silencio de las demás personas observándolos. Como eco a sus pensamientos, comenzaron a escucharse algunos cuchicheos y pronto Naruto comenzó a ser el ruidoso habitual de siempre y a saludar a todas las personas a su alrededor con grandes muestras de cariño.

Sasuke entonces retrocedió unos pasos y tomó del hombro a su hermano que no se había movido un centímetro desde que entraron en la casa. No cruzaba aún el umbral de la puerta, como si estuviera debatiendo arduamente en su interior si quedarse o no.

—Te presento a mi hermano mayor: Itachi —le dijo mientras trataba de sonreír para quitar un poco de la tensión a la situación, como había visto que hacía Naruto—. Él es el padre de Naruto: Minato Namikaze.

Ambos estrecharon manos e intercambiaron los saludos protocolares antes que Itachi levantara una ceja inquisitivo y fijara sus ojos negros en los del padre de Naruto.

—¿Namikaze?

Minato sonrió muy satisfecho, sin soltar la mano del Uchiha y atrayéndolo al interior de la casa mientras le pedía por señas que lo siguiera.

—Naruto lleva el apellido de su madre —le explicó Minato mientras Sasuke los seguía calladamente por detrás—. Su familia era una de las grandes familias gobernantes en Konoha, pero su linaje se fue extinguiendo poco a poco hasta solo quedar Kushina y ahora Naruto. Decidí que un apellido como el mío no era gran cosa ante todos estos antepasados —le dijo mientras observaba a su hijo reír con el viejo Sarutobi de alguna broma de su viejo maestro—, y decidí que Naruto debería llevarlo por el bien de su madre fallecida.

Itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia al escuchar esto, pero Minato la vio y tan solo le indicó con la mano que no era necesario.

—Sasuke no habla mucho de su familia, además de ti y tus padres —continuó Minato, mirando de reojo a la pareja de su hijo que aún los seguía sin decidirse a dejar solo a su hermano—, pero tengo entendido que el clan Uchiha es uno de los clanes con más miembros familiares en todo el país de la hoja.

Itachi asintió con gravedad y luego se encogió de hombros sin poder elaborar nada más.

—En realidad no somos muy propensos a reunirnos o frecuentarnos fuera de la familia inmediata.

Minato asintió un poco desencantado antes que una voz a su espalda lo sacara de sus apreciaciones.

—Minato, dile a Sai que deje la pintura que te regaló en la universidad en su lugar antes que prenda una fogata y la tire en ella. Ya le dije que no lo ibas a tomar muy bien.

El hombre que habló tan casualmente con Minato no era ni más ni menos que Gaara Sabaku, el jefe máximo del clan Sabaku, con el cual las compañías Uchiha habían tratado siempre de hacer negocios sin mayor éxito que unas frías respuestas de su parte. Itachi lo miró sorprendido por un segundo antes de adoptar su fría y calculadora mirada de negocios otra vez, no por algo su padre lo había dejado a cargo mientras él estaba de viaje.

—¿Qué le ocurre ahora? —le preguntó Minato disculpándose con Itachi y caminando con el otro hombre al encuentro del tal Sai. Gaara ni siquiera miró en la dirección de los Uchiha.

—Dice que su fase azul fue un gran error y quiere borrar toda evidencia…

Itachi solo alcanzó a escuchar un enorme suspiro, presumiblemente del padre de Naruto, antes que se perdieran en el interior de la concurrida casa.

—¿Ese era Gaara Sabaku? —preguntó a Sasuke para estar completamente seguro.

La respuesta fue un apretado "hn" y un cruce de brazos.

—¿Sabes que es un tipo completamente inaccesible? —le recordó su hermano tratando de hacer ver a Sasuke lo que estaba frente a sus narices—. Nuestra familia ha estado tratando de formar una alianza con él por generaciones.

—No es tan inaccesible cuando Naruto lo llama, te lo puedo asegurar.

El tono era de disgusto. Así que Itachi decidió no indagar más. La relación de su hermano con Naruto era algo sabido y perdonado, pero aun así algunos términos entre ella todavía deberían permanecer en el secreto de la ignorancia para que Itachi se sintiera a gusto en ella.

Al poco tiempo llegó Naruto del brazo de un tipo seguido con un perro enorme que empezó a saludar efusivamente a Sasuke aunque su hermano no mostraba la menor satisfacción al verlo.

—Sasuke, si sigues alejando a nuestro Naruto de Konoha te aseguro que haremos un desfile de uno a uno en tu departamento y eso no te gustará más que solo venir para navidad.

Sasuke extendió la mano entonces y arrastró a Naruto hacia su lado ante el gruñido del perro del otro hombre que al parecer también opinaba lo mismo que su dueño.

—Te aseguro que yo no alejo a nadie de ningún lado, Kiba —le respondió Sasuke entre dientes mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien—, Naruto decide estar conmigo por su propia voluntad. Si eso interfiere con tus preciosos planes de desfiles, pues lo siento por ti.

—Kiba, creo que has bebido más de la cuenta ya —intervino Naruto tratando de aplacar las cosas.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —le respondió Kiba tornándose ofendido de pronto.

—Ah, ¿por qué no buscamos una tercera opinión? —le dijo Sasuke mientras intercambiaba miradas con el hombre que venía hacia ellos—. Shikamaru, ¿qué opinas?

Shikamaru le dio una sola mirada a su amigo antes de tomarlo del brazo y luego de darle una seña de saludo a Sasuke alejarse nuevamente con Kiba a su lado, murmurando algo acerca de lo problemático de beber sin control y las cosas en las que Kiba lo metía a veces.

—No puedo creer que esos dos estén juntos… —lanzó de pronto Naruto haciendo que Itachi se volviera a observar a la pareja que se alejaba.

—Al parecer empezaron su relación desde mucho antes que tú y yo nos conociéramos —le dijo Sasuke aún con Naruto atrapado en uno de sus brazos.

—Es lo más extraño. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de algo así cuando estudiamos toda la secundaria juntos? —luego se volvió hacia Sasuke y levantó una ceja incrédulo—. ¿Te lo dijo Shikamaru?

—No exactamente —le respondió Sasuke casi riendo—. Solo que estar metidos dentro del armario del salón con Kiba apretado a su lado y Akamaru en medio tratando de evitar que ladrara era muy problemático.

Ambos rieron pensando en la situación, e Itachi decidió que era hora de alejarse por su cuenta y conocer un poco de la casa.

No había entrado a más de dos habitaciones cuando se detuvo en seco viendo a Jiraiya con Tsunade Sannin hablando con el viejo Sarutobi acerca de algo, y bebiendo nada elegantemente.

Su padre estaba empeñado en que esos tres individuos fueran a sus grandes banquetes de navidad y año nuevo, pero siempre les respondían que tenían compromisos previos para esas fechas. Al verlos juntos, Itachi comenzó a tener un nuevo respeto por ellos, por poder evadir todo el protocolo social y quedarse festejando con los amigos, como en una verdadera navidad.

—Lo siento, tuve que atender a una emergencia —le dijo Minato mientras aparecía inesperadamente detrás de él. Itachi estuvo a punto de despedirlo para seguir con sus observaciones de los otros invitados cuando se dio cuenta quién estaba a su lado—. ¿Conoces a Gaara?, es un amigo de Naruto.

Gaara le dedicó la fría mirada con la cual solía recibirlo y luego recibió la mano que Itachi le ofrecía.

—Este es Sai —le dijo mientras tomaba a un joven de cabello oscuro de los hombros y lo ponía delante de él—. Es pintor, nos conocimos en una de sus exhibiciones de arte.

Itachi casi no vio al tipo y estaba a punto de volverse hacia Gaara una vez más cuando la voz suave del pintor lo hizo fijarse en él otra vez.

—La galería en el centro está a cargo de tu clan, ¿no es cierto?

Itachi asintió previendo un negocio a la vista. Sai aún era tan joven como su hermano pero eso no tendría nada que ver dependiendo del nivel de trabajo que mostrara.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres? —le dijo adoptando su mejor sonrisa de negocios. Itachi podía ser muy convincente cuando quería, especialmente con personas de las que podría sacar provecho más adelante.

Minato respondió por él.

—Es excelente —le dijo efusivamente, haciendo sonrojar al pintor—. Tengo algunas de sus pinturas colgadas por toda la casa. El estilo de tinta con acuarelas antiguas es perfecta para mi humilde hogar.

—No le muestres esos cuadros —le dijo de pronto un poco exasperado—. Son todos de cuando estaba acabando de combinar los dos estilos, lucen como los de un principiante.

—Sai es demasiado crítico consigo mismo —dijo de pronto el callado Gaara, dirigiéndose por primera vez al Uchiha—, será mejor si tú mismo juzgas sus obras.

Itachi asintió rápidamente y Minato lo guió hacia un pasadizo y luego unas escaleras. La casa estaba vacía en el segundo piso y Minato había almacenado en las habitaciones superiores todas las cosas de valor que creía podían sufrir algún daño durante la fiesta.

Gaara había retenido a Sai en las escaleras para que no fuera capaz de alienar con sus comentarios las impresiones del Uchiha, por lo que el hermano de Sasuke subió solo con Minato.

Pasaron un buen rato mirando los cuadros antes que Minato lo dejara solo con sus pensamientos y se fuera a sentar en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

Itachi observó además que las paredes estaban llenas de grabados con caligrafía japonesa, todos con mensajes de autosuperación y perfeccionamiento. Minato lo observaba callado desde su asiento esperando que Itachi terminara de curiosear alrededor.

—¿Eres escritor? —le preguntó finalmente tomando el asiento justo frente al del padre de Naruto.

Minato sonrió complacido y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Cómo lo dedujiste tan rápido?

Itachi simplemente volvió hacia su derecha y al lugar donde se encontraba un gran librero repleto de cuadernos antiguos y libros sobre literatura.

—Era eso o un crítico —le dijo sin darle mayor importancia—. ¿Usualmente vienen a tus cenas navideñas Tsunade y Jiraiya Sannin?

—¿Tsunade y Jiraiya-sensei? —preguntó Minato cruzándose de brazos y observando al hermano de Sasuke con más detenimiento—. Realmente has estado evaluando a mis invitados. Cuando me lo dijo Gaara no lo creí.

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas ante esto. Así que Sabaku había estado hablando de él.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Minato comenzó a reír y hacer sentirse impertinente a Itachi. Lo cual era una tontería, Minato no parecía demasiado mayor como para sentir que le estuviera faltando el respeto. ¿Cuántos años tendría de todas maneras?

—Solo que tuviera cuidado de a quién invitaba, si no quería que mis cenas se convirtieran en una de esas cenas de negocios aburridas de las cuales ellos siempre estaban tratando de escapar.

Itachi se ofendió entonces.

—Lo dijo él, claro —aclaró inmediatamente el rubio mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de reconciliación.

—Te pareces mucho a Naruto —le dijo entonces Itachi.

Minato abrió mucho los ojos y luego volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que tomaré eso como un cumplido, gracias.

Itachi no pudo dejar de concederle eso de alguna forma. Así que su postura se relajó visiblemente después de esto.

—También en aspecto. Son casi iguales… si no fuera por la edad.

Minato comenzó a rascarse un lado de la cara un poco nervioso, Itachi creía que había visto un gesto parecido en Naruto en algún momento. Especialmente cuando se encontraba ante la mirada de Sasuke.

—Bueno, es lógico que yo luzca mucho mayor, soy su padre después de todo.

—¿Qué tan mayor? —le preguntó Itachi dudando que en realidad fuera demasiado.

Minato se sonrojó un poco antes de responder.

—Casi diecisiete años…

Lo cual quería decir dieciséis sin lugar a dudas, Itachi lanzó un respingo de sorpresa. Solo ocho años mayor que él.

Y como viera que Minato seguía mostrándose nervioso por el asunto decidió que no lo martirizaría más al respecto, por ahora.

—Sasuke me dijo que no había problemas con su familia con respecto a Naruto y él… —le dijo de pronto el escritor cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Itachi sabía que estaba esperando la confirmación de su hermano para poder asumir con tranquilidad el trato de los Uchiha con respecto a su hijo, pero Itachi no creía conveniente engañar a Minato ahora. Debía mantenerse en guardia en todo momento en lo que respectaba a él.

—Mi madre y yo no tenemos ningún problema. Nuestro padre… —se detuvo buscando las palabras—no está muy feliz al respecto, pero no creo que haga algo para dañarlos.

Minato se tornó serio de golpe.

—¿Dañarlos? —le dijo con una voz que dejaba ver su miedo—. ¿Quieres decir que podría hacer algo en contra de ellos si lo quisiera?

Itachi sabía que había cavado su propia tumba, pero por alguna razón no quería mentirle al padre de Naruto. Algo acerca de su mirada le hacía ser todo lo honesto que podría ser dadas las circunstancias.

—No lo hará —le dijo con convicción—. Es solo que al principio no lo tomó muy bien. A estas alturas lo veo resignado.

Minato no parecía demasiado complacido con la respuesta de Itachi, pero antes que el Uchiha pudiera elaborar algo más adecuado para calmar al padre preocupado un ligero coro de voces se comenzó a deslizar por toda la casa. Prestando atención escucharon que se trataba de un conteo regresivo, y cuando llegó al cero el ruido se hizo más estruendoso con la carga de fuegos artificiales en el patio.

Ambos se pusieron de pie de golpe y caminaron escaleras abajo. Sai y Gaara no estaban a la vista y cuando llegaron a la habitación más repleta vieron a Sasuke y Naruto enredados en un largo beso mientras todas las personas hacían coro a su alrededor lanzando silbidos y aplaudiendo.

Itachi no tuvo el tiempo siquiera de volver la cara cuando la escena inmediatamente llegó a su fin y Naruto volteó su rostro sonrojado mirando hacia todos lados, finalmente clavó su mirada en el rostro de su padre y lleno de felicidad se dirigió hacia él.

—Feliz navidad, papá. Es tu turno.

Luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para que mirara sobre su cabeza. Minato apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el rostro para comprobar que estaba parado bajo el muérdago cuando las personas a su alrededor se alejaron dos pasos y solo quedó a su lado un muy entretenido Itachi Uchiha mirándolo con recelo.

Sasuke comenzó a reír a espaldas de Naruto viendo el rostro de su hermano, inmediatamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo y activó la cámara.

Minato trató en vano de zafarse de la situación, diciendo que Itachi era un hombre y por lo tanto fuera de la cuestión, cuando los invitados, la mayor parte mujeres, le dijeron que eso no había sido problema para Naruto y Sasuke.

Finalmente resignado se volvió hacia su invitado y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de acercarse a él y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Duró apenas lo que dura una palmada, pero la habitación se renovó de resoplidos y risas mientras tanto. Inmediatamente después alguien encendió nuevos fuegos artificiales y la mayoría de personas salió corriendo hacia el patio, dejando olvidados a dos sonrojados hombre detrás.

—Lo siento. Espero que esto no te haga desistir de acompañarnos el próximo año —le dijo Minato tratando de buscarle la gracia al asunto y no haber asustado a su nuevo invitado de por vida.

La respuesta, sin embargo, lo sumió en una perfecta sorpresa.

—Al contrario.

Y mientras intercambiaban miradas tratando de entenderse, Naruto se acercó tímidamente por un lado de Itachi, mientras Sasuke se inclinaba desde un hombro de Minato.

—¿A dónde habían ido ustedes dos? —preguntó Naruto antes que nada.

Minato observaba a Sasuke preocupado así que Itachi respondió por él.

—Viendo algunas pinturas del próximo expositor de la galería en el centro.

Sai, que finalmente había aparecido con Gaara de no sabían dónde, escuchó esto y fue inmediatamente al lado de Itachi.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Itachi sacó una de sus tarjetas del bolsillo de su saco y luego anotó algo en la espalda.

—Llámame el lunes por la tarde.

Gaara inmediatamente le dedicó una sonrisa de aprecio al Uchiha e Itachi supo que había logrado conseguir un trato mucho más beneficioso que una exposición de arte.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo con eso todo este tiempo, Sasuke? —le preguntó finalmente Minato mirando con aprensión el celular del novio de su hijo.

La respuesta de Sasuke no fue más que apuntar dicho aparato de lleno en el rostro del escritor.

—No me digas que filmaste…

Sasuke se alejó dos pasos. Luego salió corriendo con Minato detrás de él demandando que le devolviera la dichosa cámara.

Naruto los siguió un momento después preocupado de que alguno fuera a salir lastimado. Itachi sacó entonces su celular y le envió un mensaje a su hermano.

"Envíame una copia LMPP".


End file.
